The invention relates generally to devices for oil filter removal, and more specifically to a cylindrically-shaped structure that is used to aid in removing the filter and to catch oil that leaks from an oil filter during replacement.
Automobile and other internal combustion engines have oil filters that must be replaced periodically. When the filter is replaced, it must be removed from the engine with an appreciable amount of oil remaining within it. Numerous factors, such as whether the filter's axis is tilted and whether surrounding structures permit easy hand or tool placement around the filter, determine whether the filter may be removed readily and/or will spill some or all of the oil during removal.
Most automobile oil filters have a cylindrical outer housing and a threaded cylindrical barrel extending into it. The threaded barrel receives an externally threaded tube that extends from the engine with a passageway through the tube. By rotating the filter around the threaded tube, the filter is screwed onto or off of the engine in the manner of a nut that is screwed onto or off of a bolt. A gasket, such as a rubber ring, typically encircles the opening on the filter to seat against the engine and seal the juncture of the filter and the engine.
When a new oil filter is ready to be installed, it is empty and poses no spill risk. However, when the filter has reached the end of its useful life, the filter's cylindrical housing is full of oil. Removal typically takes place by rotating the filter relative to the engine, which thereby un-screws the filter from the threaded tube to permit removal. However, any oil in the filter may spill out of the filter's opening during removal and before the filter can be tilted to a vertical orientation in which the filter opening is pointed upwardly so that spillage cannot occur. Furthermore, if the filter has remained in position for an extended period or there is corrosion present, the filter may be difficult to rotate, particularly if the mechanic attempting removal cannot grasp the filter with his or her entire hand. Grasping may be difficult if the components around the filter prevent rotating of the filter with the require force. This difficulty in rotating may be exacerbated by any oil or other residue that has found its way to the outer surface of the filter housing, because such oil provides a lubricant to prevent a tight hand-grip on the filter.
There are many tools that permit a user to more tightly grip the oil filter to ease rotation of the same. However, such tools require substantial space around the filter to install and use. Furthermore, such tools do little to nothing to prevent oil spillage. Other devices, which are referenced in the Invention Disclosure Statement (IDS) filed herewith, fit around oil filters to ease in gripping the same and attempt to catch some or all oil that spills during removal. Nevertheless, such prior art devices fail to provide the necessary features that are required to remove most or all filters with little to no oil spillage.